


Maki loves Nico

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maki has a crush on another girl and she doesn't want to admit it, late birthday fic for Maki, Happy birthday Maki!





	Maki loves Nico

Maki’s alarm clock didn’t go off, so she woke up later than she usually did when she saw that it was 7:45, she took a quick shower and got dressed in her casual school attire. Once she walked out to the door, she was running to the school, since by the time she got ready, it was already 7:55, almost time for class at 8:00. She was almost there until she bumped into someone. It was a girl with long black hair in two pigtails, and ruby red eyes, she saw that it was her best friend and crush, Nico! Them bumping into each other made them fall down on each other, they were now laying on top of each other and everyone was looking at them. 

Maki began saying to the black haired girl, “Sorry!”

“It’s okay, not the first time this happened!” Nico said to the redhead

After that, they continued to look into each other's eyes blushing, then Maki saw that it was 7:58 so she got up, helped Nico get up and said, “Well I gotta get to class! See ya around!”

“Hey, Maki!” Nico said as she blew a kiss at the redhead

Maki blew a kiss back and they walked off to class. After class, Nico went to the student council room where Eli and Nozomi were and Nozomi started saying to the black haired girl, “I heard you have a cute little crush, Nico!” 

“Shut up, Nozomi! I have no crush!”

“Yeah, sure you don’t! You got very close to that pretty redhead!”

“No, I didn’t!”

“I and Eli saw the whole thing, Nico chan, don’t lie!”

Meanwhile, Maki met up with Rin and Rin said to Maki, “Maki-chan! I’ve heard that you’re crushing on another girl we know! Nyaa”

“Shut your mouth, Rin-chan! That’s a lie!”

“No, it’s not, I think you purposely bumped into that girl this morning! Nyaa”

“Hey, it was an accident!”

“No, it wasn’t! You have some time before your next class, so why don’t you kiss her? Nyaa”

“What, a kiss?!”

“Come on, let’s go Maki-chan, Nyaa!” Rin said as she grabbed Maki’s hand and ran  
Lucky for her, Nozomi had already set the whole thing up for Nico to kiss Maki, so Rin and Nozomi put Maki and Nico close to each other. They were practically in love with each other, despite their tsudereish behavior, with little hesitation, Maki’s lips met Nico’s and they shared a deep passionate kiss and everyone awed. When they stopped kissing, Maki said, “I love you, Nico chan!”

“I love you too, Maki-chan! You wanna go on a date?”

“Of Course”


End file.
